kingarthurpendragonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sir Leander
|Image=Leander.png |CoatOfArms=Ermine A Cock Head Couped Purpure |Motto= |Fullname=Sir Leander |Aliases= |Culture=Frank |Region=Orléans |Class=Vassal Knight |Land=1 Demesne Manor In Estrgales, Two Demesne Manors And Three Enfeoffed Manors In Salisbury |Gender=Male |Height= |Weight= |Eyes=Dark |Hair=Long black curls |FathersName= |FamilyChar=Good with horses |Born=465 |Squired= |Knighted=489 |Married=496 (Lady Indeg) |Died= |Heir=Leander Jr }} Sir Leander is a Miles made Vassal Knight from Orléans in Frankland. He currently lives in Sarum, married to the rich widow Lady Indeg. Personal History Leander is the seventh son of a household knight and owns no land or any money to speak of. Seeking his fortune, he travelled to the court of Earl Roderick of Salisbury where he hoped to meet a host of wealthy women and prove his worth as a fighter. Appearance and Personality Leander is devastatingly handsome and is fully aware of this fact. With his smouldering dark eyes and long black curly hair, he rarely has any trouble charming people into doing what he wants or charming women into bed. He is always dressed in the absolute height of fashion (currently a purple silk suit and a full length ermine fur coat) and takes great pride in his appearance, whatever the situation. Although of proud nature and given to excessive indulgences in both drinking and gambling, Leander is an honest, decent soul who fiercely stands by what he believes in. His driving goals are fun and merriment but, while he never actively sets out to cause trouble, trouble seems to follow him wherever he goes. Equipment Leander is excessively proud of his jet black charger Elaine, who is always bedecked in a flashy array of purple ribbons and rosettes. He currently wears chainmail armour with an open helm (always polished to a mirror sheen) and carries a sword, lance and dagger. Character History 487 Ever keen on material possessions, Leander volunteered to go raiding on behalf of his Liege Lord and ended up spending all of his money on a set of fashionable clothes, made from the finest purple silk. Meanwhile, his eldest brother was killed in battle, causing much distress and sorrow within the family. 488 Leander caused a local scandal when he managed to sire three bastard children with peasant women in as many months. On hearing of the unrest in the village, Leander's third eldest brother stepped in to defend him, but was killed by an angry mob. Leander fled the scene and ended up in Bayeux, just as battle with the army of Logres was coming to an end. Impressed with the bravery and panache of the Cymric knights, Leander struck up a friendship with Sir Bar and persuaded him to be allowed to travel back to Sarum so he could present himself to Earl Roderick of Salisbury and swear his allegiance. 489 Although his foreign ways and manners were initially misunderstood, Leander quickly made friends with several knights at Sarum court. Determined to prove his bravery, he challenged Sir Elad to a duel and, although defeated, earned the respect and approval of all who watched. Along with his new friends, Leander was sent to Cantref Gwaelod to act as an ambassador, and narrowly avoided a diplomatic incident when Queen Tryamor attempted to seduce him. For appearing to resist her charms and unmasking her treachery, King Gwyddno Garanhir rewarded him the gift of a charger (which Leander gave to his Squire) and a letter commending his chastity and honour. Riding back victorious, Leander was Knighted by Earl Roderick, which brought him to the attention of the rich Lady Indeg. Their newly blossoming romance was marred later on however, when news reached Leander from home that this Mother was rumoured to be involved in a murder. 494 INSERT ESTREGALES STUFF HERE 495 Fought in the Battle of St Albans 496 Was pressured into marrying Lady Indeg by the newly promoted Sir Rhodri, who considers his behaviour inappropriate. Travelled to Estregales and fought the Knight of the Tusk alongside Sir Morien; though injured in the process, he brought home a great reward for Countess Ellen and was rewarded with the gift of Indeg's hand. One final condition for this was his conversion to "a religion of Britain": so he has sworn to uphold the traditions of British Paganism, Indeg's religion, rather than his own Germanic Paganism. Also coined the nickname "Buveur du Lait" for Sir Rhodri. 497 With new-found wealth, hired both a stylist and a story-teller all the way from France at great expense. 498 Arrived at spring court dressed in eccentric new fashion: at the advice of his stylist Jean-Paul, came in a "sundial"-style hat. Managed to start a new trend for large hats based on his spectacular entrance. Alas, the winter was less kind and two of his children by Lady Indeg perished. Leander, Sir Leander. Sir Leander, Sir Leander. Sir